Ne me quitte pas
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Hinata tombe malade et Neji se remé en question:Elle est faible. Pourtant, j'ai mal, j'ai peur. Pourquoi?


Disclame : Pas à moi.

Dislame bis : Magnifique chanson de Jacques Brel.

Couple : Neji/Hinata

Avertissement :Que de la romance pas d'action, c'est triste se qui arrive, alors j'allait pas mettre un combat…

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ne me quitta pas.

Neji détestait sa cousine.

Il la haïssait, vraiment.

Elle était faible.

Elle était responsable de son destin.

Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

_Ne me quitte pas…_

De quoi avait-il peur ?

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

_Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier…_

Il soufrait de la voir si petite, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit si grand.

Il souffrait de la voir si faible, si… Fragile.

Comme une enfant perdue.

_Qui s'enfuit déjà  
Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus…_

Une enfant perdue, oui.

Seule, perdus dans les méandres de la fièvre.

Tremblante, et gémissante.

Neji voulu s'approcher mais on le retint.

-Elle est contagieuse.

_Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois…_

Neji se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et s'approcha.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres du lit.

« Je la hais »

« Je la… »

Il avait si mal, si peur.

_A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

Un mètre.

« Je… »

-Hinata…

_Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas_

Il s'approcha encor et s'agenouilla près du lit, suffisamment près pour prendre sa, caresser son visage.

-Hinata…

_Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
Je ferai un domaine_

-Hinata, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. De comprendre. Murmura-t-il.

« J'ai mal, j'ai peur, pour toi. »

« Pour toi, Hinata, j'ai peur, que tu meurs. »

« Je dois te protéger et j'ai échoué »

_Je ferai un domaine  
Où l'amour sera roi  
Où l'amour sera loi  
Où tu seras reine  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

-Hinata…

_Ne me quitte pas_

-Tu te souviens, quand on était petit ? Avant l'Académie, avant que la haine entre la Bunke et la Sôke n'entre dans nos vies ?

Hinata ne répondait pas.

Dormait-elle ?

Son inconscience était inquiétante, elle n'avait rien de reposant.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras_

-Quand on jouait dans le jardin… On avait trois quatre ans… Tu n'était pas timide en se temps là, tu étais même téméraire.

Neji prend sa main, elle est glacée pourtant, elle respire.

-Hinata… Tu te souviens quand on jouait sur le lac artificiel ? on sautait de rocher en rocher… Jamais tu ne chutais.. Alors que moi, je finissais toujours mouillé…

_Je te parlerai  
De ces amants-là  
Qui ont vu deux fois  
Leurs cœurs s'embraser_

-Et en hiver… on faisait du patinage sur le lac… On ne patine plus… J'aimerais qu'on refasse du patinage. Tu étais douée… Gracieuse…

Pourquoi voulait-il revoir sa cousine sur la glace ?

Pourquoi avait-il mal ?

_Je te raconterai  
L'histoire de ce roi  
Mort de n'avoir pas  
Pu te rencontrer  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

-Reste… Hinata…

_On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas_

-Je devais te protéger… Je n'ai réussi qu'a… t'aimer…

Il posa sa main libre sur le front brûlant de sa cousine.

-Je t'en pris… reste.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien_

-Hinata… Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas….

Neji répétait cette phrase comme une litanie jusqu'au matin.

L'état de sa cousine ne s'améliorait pas…

Il finit par s'endormir, au petit matin.

-Neji… Neji…

Le garçon se réveilla au son de se murmure faible, presque inaudible…

-Neji… Moi aussi je voudrais refaire du patin à glace...

Il sourit, mais il sentait dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Merci… Neji…

-Hinata…

-Je… t'aime… Neji.

Elle soupira, comme si elle était soulagé d'un poids, ferma les yeux.

-Hinata ? Hinata ? Nan ! Pitié ! Hinata !

Le sceau sur le front du garçon le brûlait.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne.. me quitte pas  
Ne me… quitte pas._

-Non, murmura-t-il la gorge serré alors que le sceau ne brûlait plus.

Fin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Votre avis par rewiew , please…

A+

BD.


End file.
